This invention relates to a push button-actuated overload (excessive current) protective circuit breaker with bimetal cutoff comprising a housing having sidewalls between which two contact elements are held in position, and a push button as well as a pressure spring cooperating therewith are guided for longitudinal displacement; and the ends of the contact elements protruding from the housing are tongue-shaped blades or prongs, as male plug parts.
The housing of a known excess-current protective circuit breaker of this type is of narrowly built structure and has two opposite sidewalls (broad sides) between which the aforesaid contact elements are lodged and the aforesaid pressure button and the compression spring associated therewith are longitudinally displaceably guided. The cutoff or release of the known switch is effected by bimetal means. A known circuit breaker of this type has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,494 to Fritz Krasser granted on Aug. 31, 1982.
The embodiment of the switch unit of the known circuit breaker is relatively complicated and voluminous, so that it is not possible to manufacture it of small size and inexpensively.